Finally Letting Someone In
by NedsDeclassified81
Summary: Edmund meets a new girl in Narnia. And her name is Macy. Macy is way different from Edmund she's scared and happy at times. And he's stubborn and protective. Will things change in there relationship? Authors/Note It's pretty much all in Edmunds P.O.V.


Finally, Letting Someone In.

Chapter 1

Authors Note: I'm starting this story in the Middle and it's mainly in Edmunds P.O.V it starts out with him in the little jail.

I looked around the cell it did not look good at all. But then I noticed a girl about my age sitting there on the ground her legs up to her chest she looked at me but she looked scared. Her eyes gave it out they looked at me with fear, like she's been hurt so many times before.

"Hi, are you okay?" I asked.

She gave me no response she just looked at me. She was definitely too scared to talk to me. Apparently, she thought I would hurt her.

"I'm not going too hurt you I would never do that." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"I promise."

She smiled, "My name is Macy."

"That's a pretty name, mine is Edmund." I said.

"Too answer your first question, I'm not okay. I've been in here for 2 years and I've been away from my family for too long. I don't even know if they're alive anymore." Macy exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"I miss them." Macy said.

I nodded and pulled Macy into hug because I know she didn't want me to see her tears but I saw them strolling down anyways. Soon enough she fell asleep in my arms.

"Oh well, isn't that cute?" the white witch said.

The White Witch picked Macy up by the hair and Macy yelped in pain. My eyes widened in fright. No wonder Macy looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted.

The White Witch looked at me but slapped Macy in the face. Macy fell to the ground, I wanted to go and comfort her but the White Witch stopped me.

"Freeze, if you touch her she'll be frozen solid."

"That's not fair!" I shouted.

"Not my problem."

"But he's the only actual human I've seen in 2 years!" Macy said.

"You should've thought of that before you went and helped out one."

"If I wasn't tied up right now I'd so go up to you and slap that face of yours!" Macy exclaimed.

"Wow, you want from scared to mad. You definitely had a mood swing there." I said.

"Just so you know I do that a lot. It so weird, but most of the time my emotion is scared." Macy stated.

"Good to know; now I can change your emotions to when I want to and I think you should be scared." The white witch said.

"Ha, like that'll happen. Looking at your face is already scary enough. Hey Edmund did you know that if she looked at her face in the mirror it would instantly crack?" Macy asked.

I laughed at her joke I knew I liked this side of Macy better than the scared Macy. The white witch glared at Macy coldly.

"Silence!" The White Witch shouted and pointed the sword at Macy.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Good, guards take both of them to the sled."

"Macy I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay." Macy said.

I stood their quietly as the guards went to get the sled for the White Witch. I looked over at Macy I know she was scared but she just didn't show it. I wanted more than anything to go over there and comfort Macy, but I knew I couldn't because if I did the White Witch would freeze her.

The White Witch picked me up by the collar and threw me over to Macy and I fell to the ground. Macy stood above me but she still reached down and helped me up. Surprisingly, the White Witch didn't freeze her. Apparently the White Witch new she was helping me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Edmund you're bleeding." Macy exclaimed.

"Macy, I'm fine trust me. Plus, we have nothing to clean it up with right now."

I touched my lip and it was bleeding not badly. I really should get to know Macy I really only know her name and the fact that she hasn't seen her family and 2 years and doesn't even know if they're alive.

"Edmund, tell more about your self." Macy said.

Authors note: Their now in the sled but the White Witch tied there feet together and they could still talk to each other.

"Well, I have 2 sisters and a brother."

"What are their names and where do you fall in order?"

"Well, there's Lucy, me, Susan, then Peter. I'm in the middle Susan and Peter are older than me but I'm older than Lucy."

"What about your family?"

"I didn't have any brothers or sisters and I don't know if my parents are still alive because the White Witch took me from my home."

"I would hate that. Even though my brother and sisters are a pain in the neck if I was gone for 2 years I don't know how I would be able to survive without them."

"I would give anything to see them."

"Too late for that your parents are dead." The White Witch said.

Macy's P.O.V:

My eyes got wide at what the White Witch had just announced I could feel my self crying. I didn't care what the witch had said about if Edmund touched me I would freeze me. I laid my head on his chest and my hands held tightly too his shirt. Edmund carefully put his arms around me letting me cry. I hated crying especially in front of boys. I looked up at Edmund and without thinking I gave him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
